Desde Las Sombras
by Lucendi Lux
Summary: Después de un mes de su llegada a Villa Crepúsculo, la vida de Roxas comenzaba a normalizarse, hasta que es retado a entrar a la mansión abandonada junto con su nueva amiga. Todo iba bien hasta que se encuentran con dos personas que los confunden con viejos conocidos, y peor aún...uno de ellos se ha enamorado de Roxas...¿cómo reaccionará si él tiene en su cabeza a alguien más?


**_Hola! Lucendi viene con su primer fic Akuroku...lo sé, lo sé, aún no actualizo el otro fic y ya ando comprometiéndome con otro xD pero es que este es especial, va dedicado a todas las lindas y lindos fans del Akuroku ewe en especial para mi querida amiga, hermana y amor platónico (?) Yoyi, XDDD espero que te guste, esto está hecho con todo mi cariño. Disfrútenlo! Nos leemos abajo._**

* * *

Vivir en Twilight Town era demasiado pacífico y de alguna forma un poco aburrido. Ya llevaba un mes en una casa nueva, veía muy poco a sus padres que siempre estaban ocupados debido al trabajo y su hermano… ¡por Mickey! Su hermano no hacía más que salir de un lado a otro con su amigo. Ahora entendía perfectamente por qué la casa estaba tan descuidada cuando llegaron.

Roxas no paraba de sentirse frustrado desde su llegada a Twilight Town, había dejado su antiguo hogar en Radiant Garden donde llevaba una vida de lo más relajada y cómoda para vivir nuevamente con Ventus, su descuidado pero de buen corazón hermano mayor. Aunque su madre le aseguraba que se acostumbraría pronto no lo lograba, su escuela era horrible, las instalaciones estaban bien, sin embargo el hecho de que sus compañeros sufrieran un complejo de superioridad con él era de lo peor y gracias a eso no había logrado una plática normal con nadie, aún recordaba cómo intentó entablar conversación con una morena que siempre estaba sola…fue de lo peor…la chica se asustó y sin verle a los ojos salió huyendo. Y ni qué decir del día que tomó el tren equivocado y perdió un día de clases.

Definitivamente su vida había dado un gran giro.

Y bastante desagradable, por supuesto.

-Esto es horrible…-dijo en voz baja mientras dibujaba a un Moguri en su libro de historia.

-Joven Roxas-le habló el profesor Vexen.

-Preferiría estar en casa…-suspiró.

-¡Joven Roxas!-el mayor se había molestado.

-¿Eh?-reaccionó

-Joven, lea la página 35

-¿35?-estaba sorprendido, ¿en qué momento habían llegado a esa página?-Pero estábamos en la 27…-comenzó a hojear su libro.

-Muchacho…-comenzó a masajear sus sienes-Pon más atención, la clase es importante. Ya es suficiente con que el señor Hayner no ponga atención en clase-el mencionado frunció la nariz al escuchar el comentario del profesor-Será mejor que comiences de una vez a leer-dijo más relajado mientras esperaba que el rubio se ubicara.

-Muy bien-tomó aire-Durante el periodo de…-en ese instante sonó el timbre.

-Desesperante-murmuró el profesor-Estudien las páginas 35 a 43, mañana habrá un examen oral, más les vale responder bien-comenzó a guardar las cosas en su maletín-Que tengan una buena tarde-sin más el profesor salió.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo Hayner-Mañana al fin es viernes-se estiró.

-Lo malo es que habrá examen oral-dijo un chico castaño y regordete muy malhumorado.

-Vamos chicos, ¿por qué no nos reunimos en mi casa?-propuso otra castaña de ojos verdes.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Olette-Hayner se cruzó de brazos-Siempre terminamos jugando videojuegos y Pence arrasa con tu despensa-comenzó a reír.

-¡Eso es mentira!-el mencionado se cruzó de brazos.

-Chicos, no empiecen una pelea y mejor salgamos del salón, no debemos llegar tarde a nuestras casas-los tres tomaron su mochilas.

Cuando estaban frente a la puerta la morena sintió una mirada sobre ellos, volteó ligeramente y notó cómo Roxas los miraba curioso, cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que fue descubierto se giró sonrojado haciendo que la chica le sonriera.

-Olette, apúrate -Hayner, que por alguna razón estaba molesto, llamó la atención de su amiga-Los _dos_ decidimos reunirnos contigo- al escuchar ''dos'' en seguida descubrió que el rubio se había molestado por la sonrisa de la chica hacia él.

-Muy bien, no te preocupes, no es como si mi casa se fuera a mover-los tres salieron del salón.

Luego de diez minutos, Roxas se levantó de su banca para dirigirse a casa. Era incómodo para él el hecho de que siempre le vieran así, como si fuera un ser inferior, desde su llegada había sido así. Por más que intentaba hallar una respuesta no lo lograba. De acuerdo a su memoria él nunca se había metido con la gente que conoció anteriormente por lo que no pudo haber molestado a nadie de su salón. ¿Qué es lo que ocurría?

Comenzó a caminar por los túneles del pueblo. Siempre estaban solos y eso le agradaba, no había nadie que le molestara. Para él era el único momento de relajación que encontraba durante sus días de escuela. Aún recordaba su vieja escuela. Era verdad que él nunca había sido muy sociable, pero de alguna manera logró relacionarse con bastantes personas y considerarles amigos, un ejemplo claro de eso era Tidus, un chico rubio, bronceado, alegre, con una leve obsesión con su deporte favorito pero que poseía un gran corazón; a pesar de que era muy distinto a él eso no les impidió volverse grandes amigos durante la secundaria. Lo mismo ocurría con Yuna, era una chica tímida, realmente dulce y bondadosa, una gran amiga suya de la infancia, era su vecina y desde el primer día en que se conocieron lograron entablar amistad, se protegían mucho mutuamente por lo que el día que partió de Radiant Garden no lo pensó dos veces para pedirle a Tidus que la protegiera durante su ausencia, por supuesto, aprovechando que sus amigos mostraban una gran afinación. Era verdad que les extrañaba bastante, estaba realmente acostumbrado a los gritos de victoria de Tidus tras los partidos de blitz y como presumía al anotar; recordaba como Yuna cantaba cada que él se encontraba en situaciones difíciles para lograrle animar, así como aquellas veces en las que ella bailaba en las fiestas del pueblo dejando anonadados a cualquiera. Suspiraba profundamente cada que recordaba a sus amigos, era cierto que platicaba con ellos durante las noches por medio de chat, pero se sentía tan distinto a aquellas veces en las que salían juntos en las noches hacia el valle para admirar las estrellas, esta vez, él solo podría verlas ligeramente mientras mandaba mensajes e intentaba convencerse de que no se encontraba solo.

-Esto es un poco deprimente…-su mirada entristeció, recordar no le ayudaba en nada-No hay mucha tarea, tal vez deba…

-E…espera…-¿era una chica acaso?

-Vamos, no tienes por qué ponerte así. Solo dile a tu grupo que no se nos acerquen o nos encargamos de ellos-¿Esa era la voz de un chico?

-Pero, es que yo no sé…

-Lo sabes-interrumpió otra chica.

-Si tus amigos no dejan nuestra zona les irá muy mal y eso te incluye a ti, sabes-tal parecía que aquellos chicos tenían a una chica amenazada por lo que Roxas, curioso por el asunto, decidió caminar un poco y esconderse tras la pared para espiar.

-De verdad…lo juro…yo no sé nada-al asomarse pudo ver a una chica de cabello oscuro que mantenía la cabeza gacha ante el peligro.

-Te ira peor si continuas mintiendo, sabes-un musculoso acorralaba a la morena mientras una chica de cabello blanco con el flequillo tapándole el ojo izquierdo había tomado la mochila de la otra y la abría para sacar sus cosas.

-¡Pero es que yo no sé nada sobre el Solar!-la chica alzó el rostro intentando encararlos.

-Una pelota-dijo la albina con dicho objeto en su mano mostrándolo al más grande.

-¿No sabes nada?-la morena comenzó a sudar de los nervios.

-¡Si no sabe nada es porque es verdad!-los tres voltearon y se encontraron con Roxas que de alguna manera se había armado de valor para defender a la chica.

-¿Tú quién eres?-el más grande se le acercó amenazante.

-¿Incorpóreo?-la albina soltó la mochila.

\- ¿Cómo?... Como sea, déjenla en paz-tomó la mochila y se acercó a la morena-Se ven muy mal amenazando a una chica en grupo. ¿Acaso son animales?

-Te estas metiendo en problemas, sabes-comenzó a tronar sus nudillos.

-En más problemas estarás tu si continuas haciendo esto-lo miró enfadado-No haces más que parecer un idiota. ¿Nunca te ensañaron modales? ¿No tienes intelecto suficiente como para dejar de lado la violencia?-la morena se sorprendió, nunca en su vida había oído algo así.

-Comienza a correr-gruñó, haciéndolos temblar y correr lejos de los túneles.

La persecución duró varios minutos, los cuales fueron realmente tortuosos para Roxas pues, hacía tiempo que no corría y tal parecía que la chica lo llevaba a rastras, se notaba claramente quién tenía mejor condición física.

Cuando se aseguraron de que aquel chico ya no se encontrara cerca lograron salir de los túneles para dar a un callejón. Ambos intentaban recuperar el aire, estaban realmente agotados de correr tanto.

-Definitivamente…debo correr…más-Roxas se sostenía de un poste para no caer al piso.

-Gra…cias-la chica le sonreía apenada por la situación de la que había sido salvada.

-No te preocupes-cuando logró recuperar por completo el aire se dio cuenta de algo-Tu eres la chica que me evitó aquel día.

-¿Evitarte?-se sorprendió al recordar su voz pues aquella vez no había mirado su rostro-Perdón…yo…creí que le hablabas a la chica de al lado…yo normalmente no hablo con muchas personas-comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

-Ah…mm…entonces discúlpame-rascó su mejilla-Por cierto-extendió su mano-Me llamo Roxas, soy el nuevo de la clase.

-Xion-le devolvió el saludo un poco avergonzada-Me llamo Xion, es un gusto, muchas gracias por haberme salvado-hizo una leve reverencia.

-No necesitas hacer eso-le sonrió-Por cierto, ¿por qué te acorralaron?

-Em…bueno-nuevamente comenzó a jugar con sus manos-Sus nombres son Fuu y Rai. Ellos también estudian en nuestra escuela pero son de un grupo distinto y normalmente siguen a otro chico. Siempre han sido muy estrictos con el cuidado del Solar que se encuentra cerca y cuando unos chicos aparecieron para reunirse seguido y divertirse con el strugle se molestaron bastante, a esos chicos no les pareció buena idea su presencia porque dicen que son delincuentes. Hace dos días desaparecieron muchas cosas del Solar, es por eso que creen que ellos son los culpables.

-¿Pero qué tienes que ver tu en todo esto?-no lograba comprender.

-Bueno, yo tengo una buena relación con uno de los chicos del grupo ya que es mi amigo, a veces me han visto con él por lo que Fuu y Rai creen que pude haberme llevado algo. Pero a pesar de lo que piensan por ver la pelota en mi mochila no es más que un malentendido. Esa pelota yo la encontré muy cerca de la heladería, quería dársela a Seifer, el líder de Fuu y Rai, pero al verme en los túneles se abalanzaron contra mí.

-Eso explica bastante-un rubio de gorro negro apareció de la nada-Lamento las molestias, Xion-la mencionada se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Disculpa-Roxas llamó su atención- ¿Quién eres…?

-Soy Seifer, soy el líder del Comité Disciplinario y encargado del cuidado del Solar.-observó de arriba hacia abajo a Roxas-Si no me equivoco, tú eres nuevo en la escuela.

-Sí, así es, mi nombre es Roxas, es un gusto…

-Muy bien, Roxas-se acercó a él, interrumpiéndolo-Es bueno que hayas defendido a Xion, a veces, mis compañeros son bastante agresivos cuando alguien rompe las reglas e incluso cuando alguna persona está involucrada con alguien así pueden comportarse igual. Les ofrezco una disculpa por eso.

-No es necesaria la disculpa, pero deberías hablar claramente con ellos. Pudieron lastimarla-se acercó a la morena que le sonrió levemente.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo muy bien. Ya me encargaré de ellos más tarde-se cruzó de brazos-Por cierto, Xion-la mencionada hiso caso-Será mejor que no te acerques a los Incorpóreos por un tiempo.

-¿Qué son exactamente los _Incorpóreos_? Tu amiga Fuu me llamó así hace un rato-Roxas se encontraba curioso, nunca había escuchado algo como eso.

-Sólo puedo decirte que más te vale alejarte de ellos, sino tendrás severos problemas-le sonrió y sin decir más se retiró del lugar.

-Será mejor que le hagas caso. No es bueno tener problemas con ellos, son muy fuertes después de todo-Xion comenzó a caminar.

-Xion, ¿qué son los Incorpóreos?-es tema aún le mantenía curioso, sus respuestas no estaban muy claras.

-Son los chicos que se reúnen en el Solar. Mi amigo forma parte de ellos, pero no son maleantes ni nada como eso…es solo que son… incomprendidos-juntó sus manos.

-Si no son tan malos sería buena idea conocerlos-le sonrió a la chica haciéndola sonrojar.

-¡Roxas!-le llamó a todo pulmón.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-la miró desconcertado.

-Yo…verás…yo no me juntó con nadie…y sé que tú no te juntas con nadie…-eso último de alguna manera desanimó al rubio-Así que… ¿podemos ser amigos?- al ver como el chico abría los ojos de sorpresa ella enseguida se dejó llevar por los nervios-E…es broma…no es necesario que…bueno…ya tu sabes…que sea…

-Me parece bien-le contestó con una sonrisa muy grande.

-¿De verdad?-enseguida le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sí…después de todo…eres agradable-se sonrojó por haber dicho eso.

-¡Bien! Entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela-dijo mientras se marchaba moviendo su mano en señal de despedida, se veía realmente de buen humor.

-Por supuesto. Nos vemos-Roxas no era la excepción, después de un largo mes había logrado hacer una amiga.

Ahora caminaba directo a su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro, ésta vez no se desviaría del camino…o eso creyó cuando vio a unos chicos en lo que parecía ser un gran patio. Al llegar cinco chicos y una mujer le observaron atentamente y uno de ellos con cabello azul se le acercó.

-No deberías estar aquí. Será mejor que te vayas-dijo de mala gana.

-Em…yo ya me iba…puedo…

-Vamos, Saïx, no seas así con él-un pelirrojo apareció detrás de Roxas-Salvó a nuestra linda Xion después de todo-abrazó al rubio-Debemos darle una buena bienvenida.

-Tiene razón-un rubio de gran copete y una guitarra habló desde una banca-Nuestra Xion seguramente quiere que lo tratemos bien.

-¿Cómo saben que…?-Roxas comenzaba a asustarse.

-Tranquilo-el pelirrojo le sonrió-No tienes por qué asustarte, no te haremos nada. Nosotros somos los " _Incorpóreos_ " o al menos así es como nos llaman.-negó con la cabeza de manera dramática-¿Cómo te llamas?-se acercó de más a él.

-Roxas…-dijo con dificultad pues aquel chico mantenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-Muy bien, Roxas, permíteme que te presente a todo el grupo-le abrazó por los hombros y le hizo caminar hacia el peliazul-Él es Saïx, es un poco amargado, pero que no te asuste, es bastante amable-el nombrado lo miró con odio-Él es Demyx-lo llevó con el chico de la guitarra-es un músico…o al menos un intento de músico-se burló.

-¡Vamos, Axel! No tienes por qué ser así-hizo un puchero haciendo reír al menor.

-Sabes, que es broma, hombre-rió-Bien, el chico de aquí es Zexion-le presentó a un chico de cabello negro grisáceo y flequillo largo que leía un libro con suma concentración-Sé que parece brujo o algo así, pero que no te engañe, él solamente tiene un gusto increíble por leer.

-Tus comentarios siguen sin tener gracia-le contestó dejando un momento su libro-Es un gusto, Roxas-continuó leyendo.

-Hola-le saludó.

-Bien, la dama de antenas en la cabeza-se acercaron a una rubia que se pintaba las uñas.

-Me llamo Larxene y mi cabeza no tiene antenas, mi peinado es así-se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Linda ¿no crees?-comenzó a reír y Roxas no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo-Por último tenemos a Marlurxia-caminaron hacia un chico de cabello rosa.

-¿Así que tú salvaste a Xion?-le sonrió de lado-Me sorprende. Es un gusto, Roxas-le dedicó una mirada un poco extraña por lo que Roxas se inquietó.

-El…gusto es mío-sonrió con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-No lo espantes, acaba de llegar-abrazó sobreprotector al menor-Es verdad, no me he presentado. Me llamo Axel, ¿lo captas? Soy un amigo de Xion.

-Así que eres tu-le sonrió.

-Veo que te ha hablado de mí y por lo que sé, ahora son amigos-dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¿Nos estabas espiando?-lo miró con desconfianza.

-Tengo que cuidar de Xion, ella es como mi pequeña hermana. Iba a interferir con lo que hacían esos dos pero al verte ahí creí que sería bueno para ella. Fue buena mi decisión, obtuvo un nuevo amigo-le acarició la cabeza-Gracias por eso.

-No es nada-se sonrojó por el contacto sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y al pelirrojo.

-Roxas, ¿vas camino a tu casa? Puedo acompañarte, claro, si no te molesta-le sonrió haciéndole estremecerse un poco.

-No quiero molestarte-se rascó una mejilla.

-No creo que haya problema, puedo acompañarlos-dijo Zexion que cerraba su libro y lo guardaba en una mochila.

-Perfecto, iremos los tres juntos-Axel comenzó a caminar junto a Roxas.

-Zexion, no me dejes-el rubio puso ojitos de cachorro.

-Nos veremos mañana. Ten cuidado al regresar a casa.-con eso último hizo que Demyx sonriera como un niño al que le daban un premio por una buena acción.

-Demyx parece ser buen amigo-se despidió del mayor.

-Es como un niño-agregó Zexion-Siempre ha sido así.

-Vamos, sabemos que es un desastre, pero de todos nosotros es el más noble-Axel intentaba llegar al punto sensible de Zexion-¿Acaso no recuerdas el día que te salvó de ser atropellado? Él se desmayó de aquel golpe en su cabeza.

-¿De verdad hizo eso?-Roxas lucía sorprendido.

-Sí. Nuestro querido Demyx tiene un gran corazón, podría decirse que es el más puro de nosotros seis.

-Axel, hazme un favor y cierra la boca. No estoy de humor para escuchar tus anécdotas-Zexion tenía una vena hinchada en la frente, a pesar de eso su rostro seguía mostrando su seriedad.

-Parece que se conocen desde hace mucho-el rubio recordaba a sus viejos amigos.

-Podría decirse que sí. La mayoría estudiábamos en secundaria cuando nos conocimos. Zexion es un chico tan solo un año más que tú. Aunque no lo parezca, estudia en tu misma escuela.-le susurró.

-Nunca lo he visto-intentó hacer memoria.

-Me gusta permanecer en la biblioteca. No me gustan los lugares concurridos-dijo sin más.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos más hasta que llegaron a la casa de Roxas, donde afuera le esperaba su hermano mayor, Ventus.

-¡Ey! ¡Roxas, tardaste mucho!-le gritó desde la puerta.

-¿Ese es tu hermano?-preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

-Sí-rió apenado-Es mi hermano mayor.

-¡Roxas! ¡¿Es tu amigo?! ¡Invítalo a pasar!-eso último sonrojó al menor.

-Por favor, ignóralo-se cubrió los ojos.

-No te preocupes. Bien, te dejamos aquí, tengo que acompañar a Zexion a casa-señaló al mencionado.

-No es necesario-dijo el moreno.

-No puede irse solo, ya sabes-abrazó al chico.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario-intentó alejarlo con una mano.

-Jejeje, bueno, gracias por dejarme-sonrió.

-Nos vemos luego, Roxas. La próxima vez te invitaré un helado de sal marina.-comenzó a caminar.

-¡Claro! Nos vemos, Zexion-el moreno solo hizo un gesto con sus manos.

-¿Son tus amigos?-se acercó Ventus-¿Por qué no les hiciste pasar?

-¿Y a ti quien te llamó?-lo hizo a un lado y entraron a la casa.

-Te comportaste muy raro, Axel-Zexion miró de reojo al pelirrojo.

-¿De qué hablas?-se cruzó de brazos.

-Roxas. Realmente te agrado. Puede verse claramente en tu cara como te alegró el día-sacó su celular para ver la hora.

-Es buen chico. ¿Cómo no me iba a alegrar el día? Ayudo a Xion, después de todo. Nunca la había visto tan feliz-sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Pero parece que en esa alegría está incluida algo más-guardó su celular y pararon frente a una casa cercana a un callejón.

-Admito que tiene encanto-rió recordando el rostro del menor.

-Como sea…-abrió la puerta de la casa-Te recomiendo no convivir mucho con él. Podría ser incluido en nuestros problemas al igual que Xion-entró a la casa-Piénsalo bien. Nos vemos mañana-cerró la puerta dejando al pelirrojo un poco pensativo.

-Tal vez tenga razón. Pero no está mal tener un amigo más ¿verdad?-sonrió con picardía y continuó su camino.

* * *

Estaba feliz. El día anterior había sido muy bueno y ahora no veía terrible la idea de ir a la escuela. Ya deseaba encontrarse con Xion y con los Incorpóreos, le habían parecido buenas personas, no entendía por qué Seifer les despreciaba.

-¡Roxas!-escuchó una voz femenina.

-Xion-volteó hacia la chica-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Roxas. Te ves de buen humor-le sonrió.

-Digamos que el día de ayer fue bueno-caminaron hacia su salón.

-Eso es genial-se emocionó-Por cierto…-buscó en su mochila-te traje esto-le dio una pequeña bolsita con un moño rosa.

-Gracias, ¿qué es?-lo observo.

-Tienes que abrirlo-la morena lucia como una niña emocionada por una buena acción.

-Déjame ver…-cuando abrió la bolsa puedo encontrar unas pequeñas conchas marinas, eran hermosas y relucían, eso sin duda le alegró-Son geniales, ¿Dónde las conseguiste?-comenzó a verlas una por una.

-Mi papá me llevó hace unos meses a la playa y una señorita muy linda me ayudó a conseguirlas. Y como ahora somos amigos…pues, quería dártelas-se sonrojó y najó la mirada.

-Muchas gracias, Xion. Me encantan-le tomó del hombro haciéndola sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ahí estas!-Hayner había llegado enfurecido con el rubio-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-en ese momento muchos alumnos les rodearon.

-¿De qué me hablas?-Roxas estaba desconcertado, nunca le había molestado.

-¡No te hagas el que no sabe nada!-le tomó de la camisa.

-¡Es que no sé de qué diablos me hablas!-intentó alejarlo.

-¡Hablo de Olette!-la mencionada apareció.

-¡Chicos, esperen! ¡No peleen!-Olette intentaba que su amigo soltara a Roxas.

-¡Deja de coquetearle!

-¡Yo nunca le he coqueteado! ¡Ni siquiera le hablo!-ambos chocaron sus frentes.

-Hay…Hayner, por favor, suelta a Roxas-Xion intentaba ayudar a su amigo más le fue imposible.

-Vamos, amigos, relájense un poco. Esto puede aclararse-Pence había logrado que ambos se soltaran.

-Tienes razón, Pence-dijo Hayner sonriendo con malicia-Aclaremos esto con reto.

-¿Qué tipo de reto?-Roxas se acomodaba sus muñequeras.

-Creeré que nunca le coqueteaste a Olette si entras a la mansión abandonada-en ese momento se escucharon varios murmullos.

-¿Mansión?-le miró extrañado.

-Espera, Hayner, no hagan esas cosas. Esa mansión está pasando el bosque. Podrían perderse-la castaña quería que su amigo entrara en razón.

-Vamos, si es tan honesto irá para demostrar que no me engaña. ¿No es así, Roxas?-el mencionado le retó con la mirada.

-Iré, ten por seguro que lo haré-le sonrió.

-Perfecto. Entonces, escuchen todos. ¡Quien quiera ir a ver como Roxas se muere del susto en la mansión, pueden ir hoy a las 7 pm! ¡Nos encontraremos en el sendero del bosque para comprobar que entrará!-muchos comenzaron a gritar de la emoción-Te veo esta tarde, Roxas-el chico se retiró junto con sus amigos.

-Roxas…no es necesario que vayas-Xion le tomó del brazo.

-Iré, le demostraré que no soy un cobarde-apretó los puños.

A lo lejos se podía ver a Zexion desde un rincón, recordando cada detalle de la situación decidió llamar por medio de su celular a alguien en especial.

-No creerás lo que sucedió-dijo al otro.

Un poco más cerca de los chicos se encontraba Seifer junto con Fuu y Rai. Rai sonreía divertido, Fuu negaba con la cabeza pues la situación se le hacía absurda y Seifer observaba detenidamente a Xion, quien, notablemente estaba preocupada.

-Tengo que ir, ese tipo cree que no puedo hacerlo-tomó su mochila.

-Te acompañaré-dijo la morena, aun con la preocupación en su rostro.

-No es necesario-le sonrió apenado.

-¡Lo es!-se sonrojó-Somos amigos, y como amigos que somos, es mi deber ayudarte.

-Está bien. Gracias, Xion-ambos se sonrieron.

Habían llegado a la mansión. Muchos compañeros de la escuela habían decidido ir a ver el espectáculo, les parecía interesante saber si el rubio se armaría de valor para entrar a aquella mansión a la que muchos temían gracias a los rumores de muchas personas.

-Aquí estamos-dijo Pence un poco temeroso.

-Hayner…deberíamos regresar-Olette también estaba un poco asustada, aquellos rumores permanecían en su cabeza.

-No creo que Roxas rompa su palabra ¿o sí?-retó con una sonrisa al mencionado.

-Tranquilo, Hayner, no caigo tan bajo como otras personas-sacó una linterna del bolsillo más grande de su pantalón.

-Entremos, Roxas-Xion estaba un poco asustada, pero por ayudar a su amigo se tragaba los gritos.

-Nos vemos en una hora. Te traeré una prueba de que estuve explorando todo el lugar-ambos chicos caminaron hacia la entrada y abrieron la puerta. Una vez adentro, Xion comenzó a temblar-Puedes regresar, no hay problema.

-No…yo dije que me quedaría contigo. Cumpliré con eso.-intentó verse decidida.

-Gracias-de alguna manera se sentía aliviado de que alguien quisiera acompañarle.

-Roxas, ¿qué te parece si yo exploro el ala oeste y tú la este?-comenzó a observar unas escaleras.

-¿Estas segura? Creo que sería mejor si exploramos juntos-se acercó a una ventana que daba con un gran jardín.

-Creo que es mejor terminar con esto rápido. Si lo hacemos podemos juntarnos aquí en cuarenta minutos con algún objeto del área hayamos explorado. ¿No es buena idea?-el rubio se lo pensó un momento.

-Está bien. Pero ten cuidado-entonces los dos amigos se separaron en las escaleras del centro.

Xion caminaba con mucho cuidado, a pesar de llevar la lámpara en mano, su vista no era muy buena. Quería terminar rápido con esto, tenía miedo, demasiado a decir verdad, esto era peor que su miedo a los grillos.

-Ok, Xion, tu puedes. Solo es caminar un rato por este lugar sucio y abandonado. Todo bien, después de todo Roxas no está tan lejos de ti. Relájate, relájate.

De un momento a otro comenzó a sentir frío. No había explicación, no había ventanas o alguna puerta que diera a exteriores. Le extrañaba completamente, eso nunca le había pasado. Continuó caminando hasta que sintió que alguien le había tomado del hombro. Se alarmó tanto que soltó un chillido y volteó rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba, pero no había nadie.

-Será mejor que comience a caminar más rápido-aceleró el paso y cuando sintió que alguien la seguía prefirió correr hasta que dio con una habitación blanca en su totalidad, pues incluso los muebles eran de ese color.

En las paredes no había más que dibujos bastante viejos. Muchos de ellos sobre una niña rubia y una pelirroja tomadas de las manos. Bajó su mirada cuando sitió haber pisado algo. Eran más dibujos, en ellos estaban las dos chicas con un chico castaño y uno de cabello blanco.

-Sea quien sea la persona que lo haya dibujado, era muy bueno en esto-sonrió cuando tomó una hoja entre sus manos-Sería lindo llevarme uno como prueba y uno como recuerdo-tomó uno de la pared.

-¿De verdad te gustan?-escuchó la vos de una chica detrás de ella.

-¿Quie…quién eres?-dio dos pasos atrás llena de terror cuando vio una sombra delgada frente a ella.

-¡De verdad te gustan!-se oía emocionada y a punto de llorar-¡Hermanita!-entonces abrazó a Xion haciéndola caer al piso con un gran grito.

 _O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Roxas se encontraba dentro de una biblioteca cuando escuchó el grito de Xion. Alarmado fue hacia la puerta, pero cuando intentó abrirla ésta se encontraba atascada.

-¡Rayos! ¡Xion! ¿¡Estás bien, Xion!?-comenzó a golpear la puerta-Tengo que encontrar una forma de abrirla-volteó a todos lados intentando encontrar algún objeto hasta que se topó con una silla, la cargó y golpeó con ella la puerta, pero está no tuvo rasguño alguno-¡No puede ser!

-¿Sora?-una voz dolida sonó justo en su oído.

-¿Cómo…?-antes de que pudiera finalizar su pregunta le hicieron voltear para ser abrazado fuertemente por un chico vestido de negro.

-Sora…regresaste…-el abrazo se volvió más fuerte-Creí que no te volvería a ver.

-Espera un momento, yo no soy…

Sin previo aviso, interrumpiéndole, aquel chico le besó en los labios.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Bien! Aquí termina el primer capitulo! Este fic no será muy largo, pero prometo que tendrá historia cofcoftrianguloamorosocofcof así que espero les haya gustado! y Yoyi! dime qué tal tu regalo n,n! Ya saben, dejen review con tomatasos, cartas de amenaza y todo lo que quieran xD su opinión me importa. Nos leemos luego!_**


End file.
